


Somiglianze

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Black hole sun [9]
Category: Black Mirror, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Italiano | Italian, Kidnapping, M/M, Political Intrigues, Unhappy Ending, dark themes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Anthea bussa alla porta della camera da letto, ma non aspetta un invito a entrare, e questo da solo è sufficiente a far presagire la gravità della situazione.“Signore, deve vedere immediatamente una cosa.”





	Somiglianze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



> Premessa: questa fanfiction è un crossover con l’episodio 1x01 di Black Mirror, però la trama si dipana diversamente, altrimenti non avrei fatto altro che copiare quella del telefilm.  
> L’avevo promessa a Macaron secoli fa, perché siamo entrambe brutte persone e ci piacciono le storie dark e cattive.  
> Mycroft è come il gatto di Schrodinger in questa storia: è sia ooc che no. Nel senso, nell’universo di Sherlock BBC ho i miei dubbi che si comporterebbe così, ma se spostiamo l’ambientazione nella realtà distopica di Black Mirror, assolutamente sì.

Anthea bussa alla porta della camera da letto, ma non aspetta un invito a entrare, e questo da solo è sufficiente a far presagire la gravità della situazione.

“Signore, deve vedere immediatamente una cosa.”

La voce della sua assistente è a un passo dal suonare preoccupata e Mycroft si alza, subito vigile: deve trattarsi di qualcosa di catastrofico, probabilmente un attentato terroristico con morti o ostaggi.

Cinicamente spera si tratti della prima ipotesi: i morti si piangono, si omaggiano, ma soprattutto si vendicano e l’opinione pubblica è disposta ad accettare che le forze dell’ordine usino metodi non convenzionali per eliminare il pericolo. Gli ostaggi, al contrario, sono una seccatura: diventano il coltello dalla parte del manico per i terroristi, limitano la possibilità di azione delle forze speciali e, se rimangono uccisi, la gente accuserà il governo di non aver fatto abbastanza per salvarli.

Tutte queste riflessioni gli attraversano la mente nei pochi istanti che impiega per alzarsi e prendere il tablet dalle mani della sua collaboratrice.

Greg si sveglia solo in quel momento, bofonchiando un assonnato: “Che succede?”

“Un’emergenza” annuncia Anthea.

“Ah, devo andarmene?”

Si sono già verificate un paio di crisi politiche da quando stanno insieme, e Greg ha volontariamente deciso di restare al di fuori di quella parte della sua vita, affermando che di politica lui non capisce nulla. In realtà ciò che fanno assomigliare molto alla politica del “don’t ask don’t tell” di clintoniana memoria: l’integrità morale di un uomo come Greg sarebbe messa a dura prova se conoscesse certi dettagli del suo lavoro, che pure è indispensabile per il bene della nazione.

E sebbene non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce, Mycroft ha scoperto che l’integrità di Greg è diventata indispensabile per il suo equilibrio interiore per galleggiare sopra il mare di intrighi e compromessi della sua vita.

Anthea porta le mani sui fianchi e scuote la testa.

“Tanto prima o poi lo scoprirebbe comunque: questa cosa nemmeno noi la possiamo insabbiare.”

“Cristo - impreca Greg mentre si infila la giacca del pigiama - Di cosa si tratta?”

“Di un filmato.”

Mycroft si siede alla scrivania, accende il tablet e fa partire il video: l’immagine è buia e sgranata, una singola lampadina spoglia pende dal soffitto e illumina quello che ha l’aria di essere un piccolo deposito o uno scantinato ingombro di cianfrusaglie, l’unica cosa chiara è la data e l’orario impresso in basso a destra sul video: 12.01.2016 - 4:32, quella stessa notte, poco meno di un’ora fa.

La videocamera (fissa, montata su un piedistallo) zooma su un fagotto di stracci in un angolo buio della stanza, dal quale proviene prima un piccolo movimento, poi un vagito, e infine un piedino rosa che spunta da sotto una coperta.

“Cristo Santo” impreca Greg, afferrando la spalliera della sedia di Mycroft.

La videocamera ruota a sinistra ed inquadra un tavolo da lavoro di legno, sul bordo del quale è poggiato un vassoio con sopra un barattolo di vetro chiuso che contiene un liquido incolore. Il vassoio non poggia direttamente sul tavolo, ma su due supporti: uno è un comune mattone forato, l’altro è un blocco di ghiaccio che si sta sciogliendo lentamente. Non occorre che gli venga spiegato cosa accadrà: Mycroft sa che una volta che il ghiaccio si sarà sciolto a sufficienza, il vassoio si inclinerà, il barattolo cadrà a terra e si infrangerà.

“È acido cianidrico in quantità sufficiente a uccidere un uomo adulto” spiega con calma una voce proveniente dal video, camuffata con un sintetizzatore vocale e che sembra femminile (quindi probabilmente appartiene a un uomo).

“Il ghiaccio si scioglierà in poco più di cinque ore e il neonato morirà, a meno che il possessore del numero di previdenza sanitaria 147-258-3690 non faccia sesso con un maiale in diretta tv e a reti unificate alle nove di  questa mattina. Mi accorgerò se verrà usato qualche trucco, e anche in quel caso il neonato morirà. Non ci saranno negoziazioni, ulteriori comunicazioni o altri video: seguite le mie istruzioni, o non rivedrete questo bambino vivo.”

Il filmato si interrompe bruscamente e nella stanza piomba il silenzio.

“Ma cosa… non…”

Lestrade indietreggia di qualche passo e si siede sul letto: è tutto così folle e grottesco che il suo cervello fatica a elaborare ciò che ha appena udito.

Scopare un maiale.

Perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe avanzare una richiesta tanto assurda? Non ha senso alcuno.

Poi il suo istinto di poliziotto si mette in moto e Greg accantona momentaneamente quella domanda: inutile porla ora, senza conoscere i fatti.

Informazioni, ecco cosa gli serve: quante più informazioni possibili.

“Devo andare in centrale: prima di tutto dobbiamo scoprire chi è il possessore di quel numero di previdenza.”

“Sono io” lo interrompe Mycroft con voce atona. Il tono indifferente vorrebbe esprimere il suo consueto gelido distacco da ogni cosa, ma fallisce: la sua è la voce di qualcuno talmente stordito da non riuscire a elaborare i pensieri.

“Cosa sappiamo?” domanda infine ad Anthea, che sembra la più calma e la più lucida di tutti, ma d’altronde lei ha avuto più tempo per assimilare l’assurdità della situazione.

“È tutto vero, purtroppo: questa notte verso le due, Michael White, un neonato maschio di due giorni è stato sottratto dalla nursery del Queen Charlotte's and Chelsea Hospital, due ore prima che questo filmato venisse caricato su Youtube. I genitori stanno venendo informati in questo momento da una nostra psicologa.”

La rabbia di Greg si infiamma davanti al termine usato da Anthea: _sottratto_ è quando si parla di un oggetto, un pacco di biscotti rubato dal supermercato, non di un bambino nato da soli due giorni in balia di un pazzo che lo vuole uccidere con l’acido prussico, ma poi si rende conto che sta solo cercando di prendere le distanze dall’accaduto per mantenere la lucidità.

È quello che dovrebbe fare anche lui, ma la visione di quel piedino rosa che si agita tra le coperte blocca qualunque altro pensiero.

“Il rapimento è stato ripreso?”

“No, il rapitore ha eluso tutte le telecamere, sia quelle presenti all’interno dell’ospedale, sia quelle nei paraggi. Come dobbiamo procedere, signore?” domanda Anthea.

Come se qualcuno avesse acceso un interruttore dentro di lui, Mycroft raddrizza le spalle, si rialza e va all’armadio, per vestirsi in fretta, ma sempre in modo impeccabile.

“Riusciamo a bloccare la diffusione di questo video?”

“Ci stiamo lavorando, ma temo di no, al limite potremo contenere i danni.”

“Perché?” domanda Lestrade, vestendosi a sua volta e con assai meno calma di Mycroft.

“Perché ogni volta che lo cancelliamo e blocchiamo l’account che l’ha caricato, altre dieci persone lo ricaricano, e da Youtube è già apparso su Facebook, Twitter, Livejournal e Tumblr. Su alcuni possiamo agire tempestivamente e mandare down i server, ma Livejournal ha i suoi in Russia e la cosa non è così facile, senza contare che resta tutta la galassia dei blog privati e delle mail.”

“Ma hai detto che è comparso in rete poco fa, come fa ad essere già così diffuso? Sono appena le cinque e mezza di mattina!”

“Qui era piena notte, ma in altre parti del mondo è giorno, e ormai quasi la metà della popolazione del pianeta ha accesso a Internet.”

“Anthea, il mio numero di previdenza?” domanda Mycroft allacciandosi le scarpe.

“È già stato cambiato e tutti i dati relativi a quello vecchio sono stati distrutti. Stiamo indagando anche sul suo medico curante, ma per ora non è emerso nulla.”

E Mycroft dubita fortemente sia lui: è il medico della famiglia Holmes da più di trent’anni e non hanno mai avuto motivo d’attrito, mentre quel ricatto è terribilmente personale. No, il colpevole va ricercato altrove e purtroppo per lui, conosce molte persone: chiunque conti qualcosa nel Regno Unito ha parlato almeno una volta con Mycroft Holmes, pur senza avere idea di chi lui sia, anche se...

“I numeri di previdenza sociale non sono a disposizione di chiunque” osserva Lestrade, scendendo le scale al suo fianco, inconsapevole di aver appena completato il ragionamento di Mycroft.

Pur nella gravità della situazione, le labbra di Mycroft si increspano in un sorriso: Gregory Lestrade non è un pesce rosso qualsiasi.

“Sì, lo so - risponde Anthea - stiamo verificando come sia potuto entrarne in possesso.”

“E i nostri uomini?” domanda Mycroft.

“Sono al centro di comando e stanno cercando di rintracciare la prima persona che ha messo in rete il video.”

“Devono fare qualcosa di più che cercare” sibila Mycroft. I tre sono ai piedi della scala, quando Holmes si blocca e rivolge un debole sorriso imbarazzato a Greg.

“Ho dimenticato il tablet sulla scrivania.”

“Non preoccuparti, vado io, aspettatemi in garage.”

Mycroft aspetta che Gregory abbia percorso l'intera rampa di scala, poi si china su Anthea e le sussurra velocemente qualcosa all'orecchio, e la sua collaboratrice inizia a inviare una serie di messaggi dal cellulare.

Lestrade fa il più in fretta possibile, poi i tre salgono in macchina e Mycroft chiude gli occhi, appoggiando le mani davanti alla bocca, in una posa che a Gregory ricorda molto quella del fratello. Non vorrebbe disturbarlo mentre è così concentrato, ma la sua natura lo porta a odiare quei momenti di inattività e attesa, lo fanno sentire impotente.

“Mentre voi cercate di individuare il responsabile per via informatica, io potrei indagare a fondo su questa famiglia White: se gli hanno rapito il figlio devono essere implicati in qualcosa di molto serio, mafia o forse terrorismo.”

La bocca di Mycroft si piega in una smorfia amara: “No Greg, non sono loro l’obiettivo del ricattatore.”

“Come fai a dirlo?”

“Per via di quello che ha richiesto: questa persona vuole che io mi esponga e che diventi visibile. Senza la protezione costante del mio anonimato non potrei più assolvere ai miei impegni, verrei riconosciuto immediatamente ovunque, e la gente sbagliata inizierebbe a domandarsi perché un funzionario che occupa una posizione minore nel governo britannico è onnipresente alle riunioni di gabinetto, o nelle missioni diplomatiche estere. La mia carriera finirebbe all’istante, non potrei più avvicinarmi a un qualunque impiego pubblico.”

“Ma esistono sicuramente delle foto che ti ritraggono: se questo è davvero il suo obiettivo, gli bastava pubblicarle per esporle.”

“No” lo contraddice Anthea.

“Scusa, non capisco.”

“Non esistono foto pubbliche di Mycroft Holmes o delle persone che condividono la sua stessa posizione, e se esistono vengono opportunamente cancellate, nessun profilo sui social, nessuna informazione presente in rete” spiega la donna.

“Quest’uomo non vuole solo che io compaia su un video, vuole che nessuna persona sia più in grado di dimenticare il mio volto e il mio nome, data la peculiarità della sua richiesta.”

Lestrade scuote la testa. “A me sembra semplicemente un pazzo che sragiona: se fosse come dici tu, allora perché non ha diffuso anche i tuoi dati personali, tipo il nome o dove abiti?”

“Questo ancora non lo capisco, ma ti assicuro che non è uno stupido: sta cercando di caricare quanta più possibile pressione sulle mie spalle, vuole che sia distratto dall’obiettivo principale: trovarlo.”

“Distratto da cosa?”

“Guarda fuori dal finestrino.”

All’inizio Lestrade non nota nulla di strano: non sono ancora le sei di mattina e per le strade non ci sono molte persone, ma poi il poliziotto si accorge che tutti stanno facendo una cosa davvero poco inglese: parlano tra loro, gesticolano animatamente, addirittura. Molti scorrono a ripetizione il dito sullo schermo del loro smartphone, fermandosi solo per far vedere qualcosa a un vicino. Qualcuno ride, qualcuno ha una faccia incredula, tutti sono estremamente eccitati e pochi si sforzano di mantenere un contegno rispettoso.

È un film senza sonoro di cui Lestrade riesce a intuire perfettamente i dialoghi.

“Congetture, teorie, soluzioni, cosa dovrei fare e cosa non dovrei fare - gli fa eco Mycroft - Ma questo non è tutto: la caccia al possessore di quel numero di previdenza sociale è iniziata: ogni giornalista, dal direttore dell’Indipendent all’ultimo stagista di Metro si sta dando da fare per risalire al mio nome.”

“Non troveranno nulla - rassicura Anthea - ho provveduto personalmente a cancellare i dati.”

Parcheggiano nel seminterrato di un anonimo edificio in vetro e acciaio della City, salgono in ascensore fino al decimo piano ed entrano in una grande stanza piena, dove una dozzina di persone è seduta davanti ai computer e digita senza posa sulla tastiera, qualcuno di loro sta lavorando su due terminali contemporaneamente e un paio di uomini stanno parlando concitati al telefono. Un televisore, al quale qualcuno ha tolto il volume, trasmette a ripetizione le notizie riguardo al neonato rapito e alla disgustosa richiesta del rapitore.

L’ammontare di bicchieri vuoti di tè e caffè sparsi sui tavolini fa capire a Greg che gli uomini di Mycroft sono lì fin dai primi momenti dell’emergenza, ma una assenza importante lo colpisce, quella di un uomo che ha risolto casi ben più intricati.

“Perché Sherlock non è qui? Chiamalo, Mycroft, e risolverete questo casino in un attimo: nessuno può essere più intelligente di due Holmes messi insieme.”

“Sfortunatamente mio fratello non è qui: lui e John sono in Patagonia, ironia della sorte per un caso che gli ho affidato.”

Greg abbassa la testa e impreca silenziosamente, mentre Mycroft sembra riflettere sulle parole che lui stesso ha pronunciato e fa cenno ad Anthea di avvicinarsi.

“L’assenza di mio fratello da Londra è molto propizia per il nostro ricattatore.”

Un lampo di comprensione passa negli occhi della sua assistente.

“Troppo.”

“Ritieni che sapesse che Sherlock non sarebbe stato qui? Ma questo significa che era a conoscenza del caso che gli hai affidato” dice Greg, riflettendo ad alta voce.

“Esatto, è una informazione riservata: pochi sapevano, e questo significa che il nostro uomo è molto vicino, tanto vicino che lo potrei toccare allungando una mano durante una delle nostre riunioni.”

“Convochiamo e interroghiamo i tuoi colleghi” esorta Greg, picchiando un pugno sul tavolo: più di vent’anni in polizia gli hanno insegnato a riconoscere chi mente o nasconde qualcosa.

“Non sarà necessario” mormora Mycroft, e Greg segue il suo sguardo, rivolto alla grande vetrata che chiude una delle pareti della stanza. Nel corridoio vi sono quattro uomini e una donna, vestiti in maniera impeccabile come Mycroft, e lo stanno fissando con aria grave.

Greg è sicuro di aver già incrociato alcuni di loro a casa di Mycroft, mentre lasciava l’abitazione e loro vi entravano, non conosce i loro nomi, ma sa che fanno parte della sua stessa cerchia.

Mycroft si muove verso la porta e Greg lo segue, ma il maggiore degli Holmes si volta verso di lui, rivolgendogli un impercettibile cenno di scuse, poi esce e raggiunge gli altri uomini nella stanza di fronte, seguito da Anthea.

Riunione privata, dunque.

Greg vorrebbe dirgli che non deve scusarsi, che capisce perfettamente che esistono limiti per lui non valicabili, vorrebbe dirgli che lui è lì al suo fianco e che darebbe la vita perché quell’incubo finisca al più presto, invece resta a guardarlo impietrito.

Sullo schermo della televisione compaiono un uomo e una donna in lacrime e Lestrade alza di qualche tacca il volume.

Si tratta dei signori White, la donna sta parlando con voce rotta e a malapena riesce a mettere insieme le parole, mentre agita davanti alla telecamera la foto del figlio appena nato: è un bel bambino paffuto, con gli occhi azzurri (ma tutti i neonati hanno gli occhi azzurri), radi capelli scuri e due piccoli e caratteristici nei simmetrici sopra e sotto l’ombelico.

“Qualunque cosa ti sia successa, Mickey non ti ha fatto nulla, ha solo due giorni, è innocente! Ridammi il mio bambino!” singhiozza la donna, prima di crollare a terra ed essere portata via dall’inquadratura da un parente o un assistente sociale.

Il padre resiste ancora, con la foto di Michael stretta tra le dita.

“Voglio rivolgermi al titolare di quel numero di previdenza sociale: so che la richiesta è che ti è stata fatta è abominevole, ma… Mickey... - il signor White avvicina la foto alla telecamera - Michael è il nostro tesoro, ti prego, fatti avanti e fa come ti chiede. Non so se quest’uomo ce l’abbia con noi, con te o con il mondo, ma Mickey… Mickey...”

Poi crolla in ginocchio anche lui, scoppiando a piangere, e come se non fosse abbastanza, la redazione decide di mandare in onda di nuovo il video del rapitore, quello che mostra Michael che si agita debolmente tra le coperte e il barattolo di acido cianidrico sul vassoio (che ora sarà molto più inclinato), poi la linea torna al conduttore dello speciale in studio; Greg silenzia di nuovo il televisore e si volta verso la stanza.

“Questo non ci aiuta! - esclama frustrato uno di loro, prendendosi una pausa per bere l’ennesimo caffè - il Ministero delle Comunicazioni non doveva bloccare la trasmissione del video?”

Il suo vicino si stringe nelle spalle.

“Esiste la libertà di stampa, non puoi violarla impunemente.”

“Affatto! Qua la libertà non c’entra nulla: è una situazione d’emergenza e tutta questa pressione mediatica non ci aiuta, dovrebbero silenziare ogni cosa.”

“Scherzi, vero? La gente ha il diritto di esprimere la propria opinione su un fatto di tale gravità.”

“Insomma, tu da che parte stai?”

“Dalla parte di quel neonato, magari? La sua salvezza dovrebbe essere il solo obiettivo, ad ogni costo.”

“Hai sentito cosa ha chiesto quel folle? Non si può dargli corda.”

“Chiunque sia il titolare di quel numero di previdenza, dalla Regina all’ultimo dei barboni, per me dovrebbe farlo, e non sono l’unico a vederla così.”

“Scusa, e chi ti dice che poi lo lascerà andare per davvero? Non abbiamo nessuna garanzia.”

“Voi due! Non vi pagano per discutere, ma per lavorare” li ammonisce un terzo collega dietro di loro, e i due si rimettono al lavoro.

Una volta gettato il sassolino nello stagno, è impossibile fermare il proparagarsi dei cerchi sull’acqua: si espandono fino ai bordi dello stagno, toccando ogni creatura che vi abita.

E in questo caso lo stagno è il mondo intero: sullo schermo muto della televisione si susseguono collegamenti da ogni angolo del pianeta: dal Cremlino alla Città Proibita, dalle spiagge di Okinawa al deserto di Victoria, dalle Fiji a Santiago del Cile, non c’è persona che non sappia cosa sta accadendo a Londra. E la loro opinione non dovrebbe contare, non sono coinvolti, non sanno un bel niente in realtà e non sono nessuno.

Eppure non è possibile negare il peso della loro pressione.

Persino Greg lo avverte, mentre torna a guardare la porta chiusa dall’altro lato del corridoio.

Scopare un maiale per salvare un neonato.

Dio.

 

“Vorrei che le circostanze del nostro incontro fossero diverse” esordisce F., prendendo posto attorno al tavolo.

“Possiamo saltare i convenevoli? - lo interrompe A., seccato - Ho un meeting con il Cancelliere dello Scacchiere tra meno di un'ora.”

“Allora passiamo ai fatti: cosa sappiamo di questo folle?” domanda P..

Anthea espone velocemente le (purtroppo poche, e inconcludenti) informazioni a loro disposizione, mentre Mycroft si appoggia allo schienale della sedia e sposta incessantemente lo sguardo da uno all’altro.

_“Ciascuno di loro ha le risorse per mettere in atto il rapimento di un neonato, ma la vera domanda è chi ha la mente per elaborare un piano così contorto.”_

“Io dico che dobbiamo dare una risposta chiara e decisa, la notizia è arrivata anche agli ambienti ufficiali, che ce la sollecitano” fa sapere C..

“Ma questo significherebbe esporci” si lamenta A..

_“E soprattutto perché? Questo gruppo funziona se nessuno di noi si pesta i piedi, ecco perché occupiamo posizioni e abbiamo competenze diverse.”_

“Secondo me invece Mycroft dovrebbe continuare a mantenere un basso profilo: se il suo volto verrà conosciuto da troppe persone, qualcuno di sicuro inizierà a indagare a fondo su di lui, sul suo lavoro, e inevitabilmente finirà per arrivare anche noi. Signori, lo sappiamo benissimo che l’anonimato è la nostra forza più grande, non possiamo permettere che si sgretoli” afferma F. con decisione.

_“Loro cinque sono il vertice della piramide, il colpevole potrebbe essere tra loro, oppure no. Magari è qualcuno che è appena sotto di noi e scalpita per arrivare in cima. Eppure qualcosa non quadra, perché al momento non esiste nessuno in grado di assumere il mio ruolo.”_

“No, non è pensabile - interviene Lady S. - C’è l’opinione pubblica da tenere in considerazione: se quel folle terrà fede alla sua minaccia, e conoscendo quel genere di individui sono certa che lo farà, sembrerà che la Nazione non è in grado di proteggere nemmeno i neonati, il danno di immagine sarebbe deleterio: né la Corona né il Governo possono sopportare uno scandalo di tali dimensioni ora come ora. Senza contare di chi potrebbe approfittare della debolezza dei nostri apparati di polizia e di sicurezza.”

“Non sono d’accordo: se cediamo una volta, lui ed eventuali emulatori pensaranno che siamo dei deboli che possono ricattare a loro piacimento. Oggi è toccato a Mycroft, e la prossima volta?” domanda F. allargando le braccia e la donna non sa cosa replicare, mentre riflette sulle sue parole.

_“Sospettare di chi mi spinge allo scoperto è fin troppo ovvio, ma altrettanto lo è fidarmi di chi mi spalleggia. Si è nascosto bene e fa in modo che il bianco sembri nero e viceversa.”_

“Mycroft, non ti sei ancora espresso - esclama C. - eppure tutto questo riguarda proprio te, non puoi fare finta di niente e aspettarti che siamo noi a toglierti le castagne dal fuoco.”

“Dici bene, questo è unicamente affar mio: mio è quel numero di previdenza, a me è rivolto quel video, pertanto unicamente mia è la gestione della crisi, e mi aspetto da voi un appoggio incondizionato, lo stesso che vi ho concesso quando siete stati voi a gestire i problemi di vostra competenza.”

Il gruppo di persone si scambia sguardi silenziosi, ed infine è P. a prendere la parola.

“Ci fidiamo del tuo giudizio, Mycroft: hai sempre agito per il meglio e siamo certi che anche questa volta saprai trovare la soluzione più adatta per tutti: per l’immagine della Nazione, per i signori White e anche per te.”

“Ma se non dovesse accadere - avverte Lady S. - la decisione spetterà a noi.”

In quel caso, Mycroft non ha dubbi che sarà costretto a subire quella umiliazione pubblica davanti agli occhi del mondo: il gruppo sacrificherà uno di loro, ma non l’immagine della Nazione.

“Sono sicuro che non sarà necessario” interviene P. con voce bonaria, poi si alza, imitato dagli altri quattro, e insieme lasciano la stanza, lasciando solo Mycroft con la sua assistente.

L’uomo guarda l’orologio e sospira profondamente: il tempo sta per scadere, se vuole muoversi deve farlo ora, oppure sarà troppo tardi. Non prende quella decisione a cuor leggero, ha un’anima anche lui, anche se a volte gli piace pensare il contrario, ma c’è in gioco molto di più della repulsione e del disgusto all’idea di dover sottostare a quel ricatto (che pur ci sono, e molto forti), c’è in gioco il suo ruolo e ciò che non potrà più fare per il Paese.

“Anthea.”

Lei solleva per un istante gli occhi dal cellulare e gli rivolge un cenno affermativo del capo: “È sicuro, non ci sono cimici, può parlare.”

La gente può anche pensare che lei sia solo una svampita che passa il tempo su Facebook, non le importa. Anzi: spesso passare inosservata agli occhi degli altri le è molto utile.

"Non ho la certezza che sia tra loro e comunque - tira fuori l'orologio dal taschino e chiude gli occhi un istante - Non c'è più tempo ormai."

Anthea non dice nulla, non gli posa una mano sulla spalla, perché non è quello il suo ruolo. Lei è brava a eseguire ordini, pertanto resta in piedi ad aspettarli.

Mycroft riapre gli occhi e la sua assistente sa che ha preso una decisione: “So cosa fare, ma è complesso e avrai poco tempo per organizzare il tutto.”

"Lo farò bastare."

 

Lestrade è seduto sul pavimento del corridoio: ha fatto un giro di telefonata alla centrale e sa che ogni pattuglia di polizia e anche alcune squadre dell’esercito stanno cercando il piccolo Michael, ma il bambino e il suo rapitore sembrano essersi volatilizzati nel nulla.

“Manca poco più di un’ora alla scadenza dell’ultimatum” osserva con voce stanca quando Anthea lascia finalmente la stanza, si avvicina alla macchinetta, inserisce i soldi nella fessura e digita il codice.

“Lo so.”

Una lattina di Red Bull si muove in avanti e cade sul fondo con un tonfo secco.

Greg si passa una mano sul viso.

“Si risolverà tutto per il meglio, vero?”

Anthea si porta davanti a quell’uomo accovacciato sul pavimento dall’aria stanca e spaesata, quella singolare anomalia nella vita altrimenti solitaria e quasi ascetica del suo capo, quell’uomo che nelle prossime ore potrebbe essere per lui un’ancora di salvezza, e soppesa bene le parole prima di parlare.

“Durante il caso Cadogan West Mycroft era pronto a far decollare un aereo pieno di cadaveri per ingannare Moriarty: lui ha sempre un piano, Gregory.”

“E se dovesse fallire?”

“Dovevo specificare che ha sempre più di un piano.”

Il poliziotto ancora non appare convinto.

“Devo parlargli. Posso?”

“Certo. Anzi, portagli un tè, vuoi?”

“Sicuro.”

Anthea lascia l’edificio, evitando accuratamente di aggiungere che i piani di Mycroft difficilmente potrebbero piacergli.

 

Mycroft è seduto al tavolo col viso nascosto tra le mani e sta riesaminando nella sua mente tutta la conversazione, fotogramma per fotogramma, attento a ogni sguardo, ogni smorfia, ogni sfumatura della voce, e non si rende conto dell’ingresso di Greg finché l’aroma del tè non arriva alle sue narici.

Apre gli occhi e accetta la bevanda calda con un cenno di gratitudine.

“Ti sei fatto qualche idea?”

“Ho alcune ipotesi, ma ancora nessuna certezza.”

“Il colpevole è tra di loro?”

“Non ne sono più così sicuro.”

Lestrade abbassa lo sguardo sul tavolo e tormenta con l’unghia un pezzetto di formica già sollevato, tirandolo fino a mettere a nudo il compensato sottostante.

“So che non hai bisogno di ulteriori pressioni, ma il tempo passa in fretta, quel ghiaccio continua a sciogliersi, anche adesso, e quel neonato... Hai pensato a cosa fare, se...”

Mycroft continua a sorseggiare il tè, soffiando leggermente sulla superficie del liquido. Greg azzarda ad alzare gli occhi dal tavolo e gli rivolge uno sguardo solenne.

“Mycroft, voglio che tu sappia che io sarò sempre al tuo fianco.”

“Davvero?”

“Certo! Non abbiamo avuto modo di parlarne da quando Anthea ci ha svegliati, e forse avrei dovuto farlo prima, ma è così, anche se sarai costretto a prendere quella decisione.”

“Se dovessi farlo, la mia vita cambierebbe per sempre, nulla sarebbe più come prima.”

“Forse non avresti più il tuo lavoro e il tuo potere, ma potresti sempre ricominciare da capo e fare altro: sei l’uomo più intelligente che conosco e sei grado di fare qualunque cosa tu voglia - insiste Greg - E noi due saremmo sempre noi due, così come lo eravamo poche ore fa, prima di essere svegliati.”

“Davvero non cambierebbe nulla tra noi, anche se fossi costretto a compiere un atto abominevole?”

Lo sguardo di Lestrade non vacilla. Allunga una mano sul tavolo e la posa su quella di Mycroft.

“No.”

“Mi piace pensare che le tue parole siano sincere.”

“Lo sono!”

“E mi piace pensare che le ricorderai sempre.”

“Lo farò” ribadisce di nuovo Lestrade, e un’ombra di incertezza passa sul viso di Mycroft, che sembra a corto di parole, poi chiude gli occhi, scuote impercettibilmente la testa, e quando parla lo fa con voce sicura. “I miei colleghi mi hanno informato che l’MI5 ha una pista.”

Un piccolo sospiro di sollievo lascia le labbra di Greg. “Finalmente… ma se si rivelasse un vicolo cieco come le altre?”

“Staremo a vedere.”

Mycroft finisce il tè, si alza e si abbottona la giacca.

“Il tempo…”

“Greg, ho tutto sotto controllo” afferma Mycroft, e la sua voce ha una qualità strana: è certo di ciò che sta dicendo, ma allo stesso tempo non ne sembra contento.

“D’accordo, ma devi prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi che la pista si riveli falsa. Cosa farai in quel caso?”

Come se nemmeno l’avesse udito, Mycroft lascia la stanza, invano inseguito da Greg, che cerca di bloccarlo in corridoio e strappargli una risposta.

“Cosa farai?” insiste ancora.

“Perdonami Greg, ma in questo momento ho troppe cose da gestire, non posso preoccuparmi anche della tua ansia. Ho un piano” conclude, usando le stesse parole di Anthea e Greg cerca di sentirsi rincuorato.

Tornano nell’altra stanza, dove i tecnici stanno ancora cercando da dove sia stato caricato il video del ricattatore, e sul televisore muto si susseguono servizi, dibattiti e interviste, il tempo sembra scorrere al doppio della velocità normale, lì nulla sembra cambiato e non ci sono novità, ma d’improvviso tutte le trasmissioni televisive si interrompono di colpo e una reporter della BBC, eccitatissima, grida qualcosa nel microfono: uno dei tecnici corre ad alzare il volume, in tempo per sentire la donna la donna ripetere: “Ci è arrivata ora la conferma ufficiale: Michael White è stato tratto in salvo e il suo aggressore è stato neutralizzato. Per il momento non abbiamo ulteriori notizie, ma il neonato sta venendo trasportato in elicottero al Queen Charlotte's, dove i medici valuteranno le sue condizioni. Ci ricollegheremo non appena avremo notizie più approfondite.”

Gli uomini al computer smettono di lavorare e si alzano in piedi esultando e battendosi pacche sulle spalle, come se quel bambino l’avessero ritrovato loro, anche se in sostanza non hanno fatto un bel niente.

Mycroft riceve una telefonata e scivola silenziosamente in corridoio, mentre Lestrade resta ancora un attimo dove si trova, la testa china e le mani appoggiate sui fianchi, lasciando che l’intenso sollievo spazzi via tutta la tensione delle ultime ore e la sgradevole sensazione dovuta alla mancata risposta di Mycroft alla sua domanda: cosa avrebbe fatto? Si sarebbe sacrificato per salvare il bambino, o lo avrebbe lasciato morire per non esporsi?

 _“Non è accaduto, non è accaduto, Michael è salvo”_ si ripete, cercando di scrollarsi i dubbi di dosso. Esce anche lui dalla stanza e raggiunge Mycroft, che ha appena finito di parlare al telefono.

“Devo andare a riferire a Buckingham Palace.”

“Capisco. E io devo andare in centrale: sono sicuro che vandali e delinquenti di mezza tacca si sono scatenati, approfittando del fatto che eravamo impegnati in una caccia all’uomo. Sai già chi è il colpevole?”

“Verrà rilasciato a breve un comunicato ufficiale che spiegherà ogni cosa. Devo andare ora, questo è un appuntamento al quale non posso tardare.”

“Ah… ma certo… ci vediamo stasera?”

Mycroft annuisce ed entra nell’ascensore, mentre Lestrade aspetta ancora qualche minuto, poi lascia l’anonimo edificio del centro, attorno al quale la gente si muove ignara di tutto, del dramma e delle domande irrisolte che sono rimaste lì dentro.

D’improvviso il suo telefono esplode di messaggi da parte dei colleghi: vengono segnalati edifici pubblici imbrattati dai writers, furti e spaccate in diversi negozi della città, ragazzi che sono in giro a bighellonare invece di essere a scuola, esattamente come aveva previsto.

Scaccia la vicenda di Michael White in un angolo della mente e ferma un taxi.

“A Scotland Yard.”

 

Il primario dell’ospedale si presenta davanti alla selva di microfoni per leggere il bollettino medico del neonato. L’inquadratura su di lui traballa alcuni istanti prima di stabilizzarsi e metterlo a fuoco.

“Michael White è in buona salute: abbiamo riscontrato solo una leggera disidratazione, dovuta al fatto che non ha mangiato nulla per diverse ore, e alcuni arrossamenti sulla pelle, in particolare sui nei dell’addome, probabilmente una reazione allergica dovuta alla polvere e alla scarsa igiene del luogo dove si trovava. Verrà trattenuto in osservazione per ventiquattro ore e, se non subentreranno complicazioni, verrà dimesso.”

Subito dopo la linea passa a un altro giornalista, pronto a intervista un uomo brizzolato sulla cinquantina dai marcati tratti indiani. 

La scritta in sovraimpressione lo identifica come Simon Brata, un uomo del MI5.

“Ci può dire qualcosa sull’identità e sulla sorte del rapitore di Michael White?”

“Posso confermare l’identità del sequestratore, si tratta di una donna di nome Theresa Mayland, che è stata uccisa durante il blitz: quando la mia squadra ha fatto irruzione in quel magazzino, ha iniziato a sparare all’impazzata e non abbiamo avuto altra scelta che quella di ucciderla, per impedire che colpisse accidentalmente il neonato o qualcuno dei miei uomini.”

“Cosa si sa della vita di questa donna?”

“Si tratta di una senzatetto che in passato ha lavorato come infermiera proprio al Queen Charlotte's and Chelsea Hospital, in seguito ha avuto un crollo psicotico ed è stata licenziata ed è finita a vivere per strada.”

“Quali erano le sue motivazioni?”

“Probabilmente nessuna: era affetta da turbe psichiche ed è difficile entrare nella mente di questi soggetti. Forse è solo passata davanti al suo vecchio posto di lavoro e ha avuto un raptus di follia.”

“Ma dove si è procurata la pistola?”

“Le indagini sono ancora in corso, ne sapremo di più nei prossimi giorni: potrebbe averla acquistata da qualche altro balordo o averla trovata per strada, dopo che qualcuno se ne era sbarazzato dopo aver commesso un crimine. Al momento non so dirvi nulla di più.”

“Grazie per il suo tempo.”

 

Due giorni dopo Mycroft cammina lungo Rutland Gate, i cui imponenti ed eleganti edifici bianchi, indifferenti al passaggio del tempo, possono sembrare la dimora perfetta di una famiglia bianca anglosassone protestante da cartolina, ma in realtà sono solo sepolcri imbiancati che nascondono quanto di peggio la natura umana ha da offrire.

Si ferma davanti al civico 58 e suona il campanello. Contrariamente a quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare, non è un impeccabile maggiordomo dalla schiena dritta e i capelli impomatati ad aprire la porta, bensì P., che mostra delle profonde occhiaie e la pelle di un insano colorito giallastro.

“Mycroft. Aspettavo la tua visita, ma ci hai messo più tempo di quanto immaginavo.”

“Sei stato abile.”

“Ho fatto del mio meglio.”

P. fa cenno a Mycroft di entrare e lo precede lungo un corridoio poco illuminato, sulle cui pareti sono appesi ritratti di illustri uomini britannici del passato, entra in uno studiolo e chiude la porta alle loro spalle.

“Stai morendo” osserva Mycroft prendendo posto su una ampia poltrona di pelle.

“Cancro al pancreas, mi restano poche settimane.”

“L’altro giorno l’hai nascosto bene.”

“Il fard fa miracoli oggigiorno.”

Mycroft si stropiccia la faccia e chiude gli occhi, cercando di dare un senso a quella vicenda.

“È coinvolto qualcun altro?”

“Questo dovresti essere in grado di dirmelo tu, se hai svolto per bene le tue indagini.”

“Non sono stati giorni facili per me.”

“Tranquillizzati, ho fatto tutto da solo.”

“Quel posto?”

“È tutto sistemato e ripulito, come se nulla fosse successo. Il mio passato nell’MI6 ha molto aiutato: sono entrato e uscito dall’URSS una decina di volte, uccidendo altrettanti agenti nemici, senza che nessuno mi abbia mai scoperto.”

“Ma questa volta non c’era in ballo la sicurezza nazionale, quindi cosa è stato, una specie di test alla fine?”

“Sì” risponde P., impassibile.

Mycroft porta un pugno davanti alla bocca e per un attimo sembra essere sul punto di vomitare sul prezioso tappeto ai suoi piedi.

“E tu l’hai superato” prosegue P..

“A che prezzo!”

“Al prezzo che occorre pagare nelle situazioni di emergenza.”

“È stato mostruoso.”

“Il mondo là fuori è mostruoso, mio vecchio amico, e prima di andarmene dovevo essere sicuro di aver trovato il mio successore, colui il quale pone l’interesse della Nazione avanti a ogni altra cosa: perdere la tua posizione avrebbe significarlo lasciarla a qualcuno meno adatto di te, e il nostro gruppo, che tiene in piedi questo Paese da secoli, ne sarebbe stato molto indebolito, ma come tu stesso ci hai detto durante la nostra riunione, hai trovato la miglior soluzione possibile: molto ingegnosa l’idea dei tatuaggi dei nei.”

“Dovrei sentirmi lusingato?”

“Sì, dovresti. Certo, ci sono ancora dei dettagli poco chiari e alcune domande che restano in sospeso, ma sono certo che saprai lisciare tutte le grinze, fino ad ottenere la storia perfetta.”

“Perfetta… per chi?” mormora Mycroft.

“Per la Nazione.”

“Era proprio necessario usare un neonato?”

“Sì.”

“Perché?”

“Perché da adulti gli umani sono esseri sgradevoli e pieni di difetti e il rapimento di un adulto non avrebbe suscitato così tanto clamore e indignazione, ma i neonati sono creature innocenti e adorabili, e quasi tutti sarebbero portati a salvarli, specie con tutta quella pressione sulle spalle, anche a scapito di interessi ben più grandi. Invece tu hai mantenuto il sangue freddo e hai scelto il dovere, come d’altronde mi aspettavo facessi, ed ora posso prendere il mio volo per Berna con cuore più leggero: i miei compiti all’interno del gruppo passeranno a te, sei il solo di cui mi possa fidare veramente.”

“Quello che ho fatto ti porta a fidarti di me?” domanda Mycroft con voce incredula.

“Sì, perché ora so che davanti a una vera emergenza, saresti pronto a fare questo e altro: alla mia morte conoscerai i miei segreti, e a quel punto capirai perché questa prova era necessaria. Vedila così, se ti aiuta a stare meglio: ogni giorno nel mondo muoiono circa 125.000 individui e molti di loro sono bambini, una morte avvenuta a pochi passi da qui non deve turbarti più di quanto non ti turbi la morte di un neonato di una favela brasiliana. Inoltre, grazie alla tua soluzione, un povero orfanello da oggi avrà una vita agiata e piena d’amore, mentre una pericolosa pazza è stata tolta dalle strade” conclude P., liquidando l’intera faccenda con un cenno della mano.

 

Cinque giorni dopo Sherlock e John sono di ritorno dalla Patagonia e l’ex soldato invita Greg al pub per una birra.

È ancora presto, il locale non è affollato e i due amici sono seduti nell’angolo più tranquillo. Dopo qualche convenevole, la conversazione muore; John gioca con il sottobicchiere e si morde le labbra più volte: Lestrade sa benissimo cosa l’altro vorrebbe chiedergli, ma lui non ha molta voglia di discuterne: anche se cerca di non pensarci è ancora scosso e turbato da quanto è accaduto, lui e Mycroft non hanno più affrontato l’argomento, la sua domanda non ha avuto risposta, e col passare dei giorni si è convinto che non vuole conoscerne la risposta. La vita sta lentamente tornando alla normalità per entrambi e lui non ha bisogno di sapere se Mycroft avrebbe lasciato morire un neonato senza fare nulla.

A volte si pente che quella domanda abbia lasciato la sua bocca.

“Come sta Sherlock?” domanda, nella speranza di evitare l’argomento.

John si incupisce.

“Abbiamo appena litigato.”

“Perché, prima di partire per la Patagonia ha dimenticato dei bulbi oculari in salotto?”

“Non è ancora andato a trovare il fratello e non sembra intenzionato a farlo. Lo so che non c’è niente di normale nel rapporto tra quei due, ma con tutto quello che ha passato Mycroft, persino io mi sarei subito precipitato da lui. A volte faccio davvero fatica a capirlo.”

Lestrade invece capisce molto bene l’atteggiamento di Sherlock, perché non è dissimile dal suo: confrontarsi e parlare li porterebbe ineluttabilmente verso quella domanda: _che cosa avresti fatto, se…?_

I due fratelli torneranno a parlarsi quando ci sarà un’altra missione all’estero e Mycroft non avrà voglia di viaggiare e occuparsene di persona, o quando dovranno decidere chi dovrà accompagnare i genitori a vedere il musical di Mamma mia, lasciandosi il resto alla spalle.

“Come state voi due?”

“Bene.”

La faccia di John non è molto convinta. “Sei sicuro?”

“Si è risolto tutto per il meglio e noi stiamo bene.”

“Già, già, per fortuna.”

“Non è stata fortuna, sai che gli uomini di Mycroft sono i migliori sulla piazza. Dopo te e Sherlock, ovviamente.”

“A questo proposito, ci ho riflettuto in questi giorni e ho pensato fosse sospetto che il rapimento fosse avvenuto proprio quando il miglior investigatore del Regno Unito non può indagare, non pensi anche tu?”

Lestrade annuisce e beve anche lui un sorso di birra. “All’inizio lo credeva anche Mycroft: pensava che il colpevole si nascondesse in mezzo ai suoi colleghi di lavoro, ma non era così.”

John sbuffa davanti all’espressione usata da Greg: colleghi, come se Mycroft e gli altri fossero degli innocui impiegati di banca.

“Davvero era solo una senzatetto che ha agito da sola?”

“Lo so che sembra inverosimile, ma tutte le prove raccolte dagli uomini di Mycorft hanno confermato che è la verità, e lui stesso ha riconosciuto che il fatto che Sherlock non fosse qui è stata solo una coincidenza.”

“Ma perché quella pazza ce l’aveva con lui? E perché ha avanzato una richiesta così aberrante?”

“Oh, questa è forse la parte più grottesca di tutta la storia: Mycroft era stato in quell’ospedale anni fa per un controllo medico, mentre la Mayland vi lavorava ancora. Gli agenti hanno ritrovato nel suo carrello della spesa un quaderno pieno di numeri di previdenza sanitaria: pare che abbia pescato a caso quello di Mycroft. Quanto alla sua richiesta… chi lo sa” Greg si stringe nelle spalle, perché non ha una risposta, forse non esiste una risposta logica a tale follia.

“Cristo santo” impreca John prima di finire la sua birra.

“Mh, puoi dirlo.”

John si morde di nuovo le labbra e fa cenno al cameriere di portargli un’altra birra, e ne butta giù metà in un sorso.

“Tu… ecco, se gli uomini di Mycroft non avessero trovato per tempo il neonato, tu credi che… insomma, Mycroft avrebbe ceduto al ricatto?”

“Non lo so.”

“Be’... ma…”

Lestrade appoggia con forza il boccale sul tavolo, e John chiude la bocca di scatto, realizzando che è stato troppo invadente.

“Non voglio saperlo, non voglio nemmeno domandarmelo. Tutto si è concluso nel migliore dei modi, il bambino è tornato a casa dai suoi genitori e sta bene, e io voglio solo dimenticare tutta questa orribile vicenda!”

John assume un’aria davvero mortificata e abbassa lo sguardo sul boccale vuoto, balbettando delle scuse, e Lestrade si appoggia allo schiena della panca e sospira pesantemente.

“Scusa se ho alzato la voce.”

“No, scusa tu, mi sono comportato da coglione.”

“Sono un po’ stanco John, vorrei andare a casa.”

“Certo.”

Greg mette mano al portafoglio nella giacca interna della giacca, ma John lo blocca e si alza in piedi.

“Non pensarci nemmeno, offro io.”

“Grazie.”

L’ex soldato si avvia alla cassa, ma Lestrade lo richiama.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Non tenere il muso a Sherlock: credo che nemmeno lui voglia farsi quella domanda, come me.”

“Sono davvero un coglione” sospira John e Lestrade gli batte una pacca sulla spalla accennando un sorriso, mentre lascia il pub.

 

Due mesi più tardi, Lestrade percorre il corridoio del reparto maternità del Barts con in mano un mazzo di fiori: Kevin Harris, un suo collega, ha appena avuto una bambina.

Lui e la moglie sono in piedi davanti alla grande vetrata della nursery e lo salutano con un gran sorriso.

“Capo, finalmente!”

“Scusa il ritardo, Kev, le scartoffie non mi davano tregua.”

Greg allunga una pacca sulla spalla al collega e porge alla moglie il convenzionale mazzo di fiori, baciandola sulla guancia e chiedendole come si senta, poi si volta verso i neonati che si agitano nelle culle.

“Allora, dov’è questa meraviglia?”

“Nella seconda fila, lì a sinistra.”

Greg fa scorrere lo sguardo su alcuni bambini, cercando di individuarla e poi punta l’indice.

“Ehm, è quella?”

“No, no - Kevin scoppia a ridere e appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Lestrade per spostarlo leggermente a sinistra - stai guardando il bambino sbagliato: quello è un maschietto, la mia Cathy è l’altra.”

“Oddio, scusami!” Greg si copre il volto con una mano, imbarazzato per la gaffe.

“Non preoccuparti - lo rassicura il collega ridendo - Appena nati, i bambini si assomigliano un po’ tutti.”

Molti anni fa, quando era ancora un poliziotto di pattuglia, Lestrade fu colpito durante una sparatoria. Indossava il giubbotto antiproiettile, perciò non venne ferito, ma la forza della pallottola che impattava sul suo petto fu abbastanza forte da mozzargli il fiato per il dolore.

E adesso prova la stessa identica sensazione: sentire quella frase, _appena nati, i bambini si assomigliano un po’ tutti,_ è come essere colpiti all’improvviso con forza crudele e brutale.

Risucchia un respiro scioccato, ma poi il diaframma si blocca e lui barcolla, appoggiandosi al vetro.

“Capo… ehi, va tutto bene? Sei bianco come un cencio.” Kevin lo guarda preoccupato.

“Devo chiamare un medico?” incalza la moglie.

Finalmente l’aria intrappolata nei polmoni trova la strada per essere espulsa, ma è un respiro pesante che gli brucia la trachea.

“No… è… il disinfettante…” balbetta Lestrade e nemmeno lui sa come sia riuscito a mettere in fila quattro parole di senso compiuto, quando _appena nati, i bambini si assomigliano un po’ tutti._

A Kevin la reazione del capo sembra eccessiva, dopotutto di solito supervisiona le autopsie senza battere ciglio, ma ciascuno ha i suoi punti deboli, immagina: lui ad esempio non sopporta l’odore dell’incenso.

“Hai ragione, è disgustosa e deprimente allo stesso tempo, ti fa pensare alle malattie.”

“Potete scusarmi un secondo?” Greg indietreggia, lottando per tenere a freno la nausea.

“Ma certo.”

Greg esce dal pronto soccorso, l’aria fredda del crepuscolo gli schiaffeggia il viso sudato, facendolo rabbrividire; si piega su un cestino dei rifiuti e vomita, lo stomaco contratto da dolorosi conati e le gambe che tremano.

Si raddrizza, barcolla come un ubriaco e poi inizia a camminare, lo shock che a malapena gli permette di vedere il marciapiede davanti a sé.

Cammina, cammina, cammina sempre più veloce, senza una meta, cercando di lasciarsi ogni cosa alle spalle, ma quel pensiero si è ormai abbarbicato a lui, gli si arrampica sulle spalle, gli circonda il viso in una gelida carezza, gli si insinua nella mente e non se ne va più.

_Appena nati, i bambini si assomigliano un po’ tutti._

 

**Author's Note:**

> L’NHS britannico è l’equivalente del nostro SSN (Sistema Sanitario Nazionale).  
> Come negli Stati Uniti, a ciascun individuo è attribuito un numero unico, il numero di previdenza sociale.  
> La City è il quartiere più centrale di Londra e il suo centro finanziario.  
> L’MI5 sono i servizi di sicurezza interni del Regno Unito, l’MI6 si occupa invece di spionaggio all’estero.  
> P. va a Berna in una clinica per l’eutanasia.  
> Okay, lo scrivo qua perché nella storia non è detto espressamente, è tutto molto vago, ma il bambino è morto, e quando Anthea lascia l'edificio, inscena il finto ritrovamento di un altro bambino (l'orfanello di cui parla P.) e fa ricadere la colpa sul capro espiatorio prescelto, la senzatetto.


End file.
